Sacrifice
by WhomeverIAm
Summary: The Avengers are out on a mission to the Midwest when they come across a destroyed town. No survivors, right? Wrong. One girl saved them all. At a cost to her health. As she saves people again and again, the Avengers think they are not worthy of the devotion she shows at the cost of her life. They want her safe, she wants to fight. What do you do in a battle no one can win?
1. Chapter 1

Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes

She'd never been healthy. She'd never _be_ healthy. That didn't mean she didn't help the people around her.

She came to the attention of the Avengers in a not so good way.

...

: A Town In The Middle Of Nowhere:

"Get Georgie!'

"Why?"

"Something's coming."

…

The Avengers followed the trail of destruction all the way through the Midwest. Upon seeing the ruins of a small town, they paused. Cap spoke first. "Iron Man, any survivors?'

"Not picking up any heat signatures…"

The Avengers took in a breath all at once as Iron Man landed next to the ruin of the town hall. "Wait, something isn't right. JARVIS, look for any hidden basements."

"One result found, Sir. 300 feet to your right. No heat signatures found."

"Guys, you may want to come down."

…

Wasp was the first one down. What she found took her breath away.

"Um, excuse me?"

Wasp whipped around.

"Are you here to help them?"

"Yeah?"

"Good." The girl Wasp was talking too smiled just before passing out.

"Guys, you're going to want to see this."

"Jan! You went off the radar! We couldn't see you."

"Try the heat search."

"Wow. What happened down there, Jan?"

"A girl passed out."

"That shouldn't have had an impact on heat sensors!"

"Tony, just get down here fast. Medical attention and all that."

Cap spoke up. "Is the ceiling secure?"

Jan looked up. "Yeah, just tell him not to jump on it."

Cap looked up to the Hulk. "Throwing, no jumping, big guy."

"Fine," Hulk rumbled.

…

Once all the people had been evacuated, the Avengers stood around unsure of what to do. All of the victims were uninjured, just unconscious. Hank sat next to the girl that Jan said had been the only one awake when she had made it into the basement.

Soon the people began to wake.

One little girl sat up abruptly. "Georgie!"

Before the Avengers could react, the rest of the people sat up.

One woman looked to them worry evident on her face. "Where is Georgie?"

Steve stepped forward. "Can you describe her ma'am?"

"Teens, small, sickly, brown eyes, red- brown hair?'

"We have her, ma'am. She's over there."

The woman got up quickly and rushed to her side. She started talking to the comatose girl. "Georgie, honey can you wake? You did it sweetheart."

Tony walked up to her, "Is she your daughter, Miss?"

"Oh! It's Carrie. And no, she's not mine."

All conversation stopped as the Georgie open her eyes. "Carrie?" she mumbled, "How bad?"

"All of us made it through, honey. You did good."

"Good," she breathed. She then opened her mouth to speak before passing out again.

Steve took charge. "Ma'am, may we take her to see a doctor? She looks as if she needs one."

"Of course, but promise me you will bring her back. We will want to say goodbye."

The Avengers paused. Carrie nodded at them and went to the others to spread the news. They shrugged and Steve gently picked up the comatose teen and carried her aboard the quinnjet.


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

She'd never been healthy. She'd never _be_ healthy. That didn't mean she didn't help the people around her.

She came to the attention of the Avengers in a not so good way

…

She never liked hospitals. Considering how much time she has spent in them, no-one could really blame her. She almost always awoke in one after an attack of that caliber. Concern people and all that. Though where ever she was now it smelled like a hospital, but it really didn't sound like one.

She opened her eyes to find that she was in a medical room all to herself. The only other person in the room is a guy in a weird cat suit. As she is trying to figure out who this guy is. , Tony Stark just waltzes up to her .

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, JARVIS told me that you had woken up. Thought I'd come down and say hi."

She smiled shyly. "Um, hi."

"Panther! Come introduce yourself."

The "Panther" walks over. "Hello, my name is T'Challa. I am otherwise known as the Black Panther."

She looks down slightly and says hi. Panther then walks back over to the screen he was working at.

"Now that that bit of awkward is over with, what do you say to walking around for a bit?"

She smiles up at him. "That sounds okay."

"Great!" He hands her some clothes. "Jan said you might want some different clothes first."

"Oh, um, thank you. Where can I change?"

He walks for a bit and points to a small room off the medical wing. "Right here."

She pads into the room quickly and quietly and swiftly changes into the clothes Tony gave her.

"Okay! First I think that I'll take you around." He started walking down the hallway at such a brisk pace that she had to jog to keep up with him. "Now, here's the kitchen, going in there might not be the safest right now. I can hear the Hulk snacking. Down this hallway, leads to the main living area, and our first Avenger!"

The other Avenger turned around at the sound of Tony's voice. She looked up at his face and they both gasped.

"Guinevere?"

"They - they said you were dead. B-but you're here... " She stared at him. Her long lost hero.

"Uh, Hawkeye? Care to explain?"

She bolted back down to the kitchen.

"Guinevere!"

Tony is so confused. The look on his face says it all. He put out a hand to stop Clint from following her. "Hawkeye?"

He sighed. "She was a part of the same circus as I when we were growing up. Only then she couldn't have been more than three or four. Then I ran. I didn't hear anything about her until now. She was an orphan, didn't have anyone. I often gave her part of my rations after a show. Acted like the big brother she needed but didn't have."

…

She stopped running as soon as she hit the kitchen. Running wasn't all that great for her health anyway. She walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. And runs into the Hulk.

"Sorry, just need a glass of water."

…

When Clint and Tony can't find her after their conversation, they call in the rest of the Avengers to help them search the mansion. They eventually find her asleep on the couch, with the Hulk standing bodyguard.

"Hey Big Guy. Seen a strange girl running around?" Hawkeye walks up to him.

"No."

"Oh, thanks Big Guy."

"She's right there." Hulk rumble, pointing behind him.

"Guys! Hulk's got her!"

The rest of the team rushes in and sags in relief when they see the sleeping girl. Then, JARVIS speaks up. "Sir, I have the results from her blood test, she shows markers for advanced heart and lung diseases, but neither match up to any strain seen before."

"Wait, WHAT! She's pretty spry for having advanced cancers. Are you sure?"

"Sir, I ran the test three times. All results have come back positive."

"Okay, thanks, JARVIS."

The team is so stunned they can't move. Hawkeye gets his act together and leaves the room.

The team is staring at the sleeping child when a code blue comes in. The team scrambles to get ready as she wakes.

Iron Man walks back in and comes right to her. "You are going to stay here. No arguments."

She smiles up at him. "I'll be good. Promise."

He nods and walks back out.

She smiles secretly to herself. She doesn't have to be with them to protect them.

…

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Review! Thanks to Guest and Lysdie for doing so! Thanks also goes to Digilady99 for favoriting, and dglsprincess105 for following! Thanks again!**

**I also do not own Avengers: EMH.**


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

She'd never been healthy. She'd never _be_ healthy. That didn't mean she didn't help the people around her.

…

As she settled back into the couch, Georgie began to meditate, focusing in on Hawkeye. Simply because she knew him the best. That's the _only_ reason.

She found them down at the harbour battling the current villain of the week.

_Well, this can only end well._

She watched until someone needed help. Surprisingly, both Clint and Iron Man were cornered by a giant storage container coming their way. _I mean, really guys, you're better than death by shipping container._

She focused on protecting them in that moment. All they saw was the container coming to a stop not five feet from them in the air. Then it dropped. They looked around, no-one could have done that. They shrugged it off and went to help Wasp.

_Good. It seems we'll all live to see another day. Me, not so many._

...

JARVIS noted the exact time when the girl on the couch passed out, seemingly from nothing. He contacted Iron Man.

"Sir, Guinevere has passed out on the couch. She was meditating beforehand. Her breathing has also gotten very strained."

"Shit. Thanks, JARVIS." Iron Man shouted to the rest of the team, "Guys! We gotta wrap this up!"

Wasp flew up to him. "Why is everything okay?"

"Our guest's health has gotten worse."

Clint overheard and swore.

…

Cap and Wasp went to take the bad guy up to 42 as the rest of the team rushed home.

…

"JARVIS! Where is she!" The worry was evident in Clint's voice.

"She has not moved from the couch you left her on."

They rush to her, and find her on the couch, pale and feverish. Clint got to her first, and gently shook her awake.

"Guinevere, what did you do?"

She smiled weakly up at him. "Lef' tha' name back long time ago, m'name's Georgie."

"Okay, then, Georgie. What did you do?"

"You saved me, now I save you. That's how it works."

Iron Man walks up to them. "Sorry, that's not how it works. Big brothers always save the little sisters. That's how it works."

"Not so little anymore, huh, Francis?"

Clint laughed. "You remember that stupid name?"

"Had to hold onto somethin'."

That statement sure sobered everyone up. By unspoken agreement, Clint picked her up and carried her back to the infirmary while everyone followed.

"You could have held onto something else, Gwen."

"What? The trapeze?"

"Be better than dying."

…

Over the next few days, Clint hardly left her side. Panther and Tony worked JARVIS into the ground trying to discover a cure. Even lying there, hardly able to move at this point, she kept saving their asses when they got into trouble.

On the good days, she walked about with help from Clint, maybe floated in the pool.

On the bad days, she's hooked up to so many monitors you can hardly see her skin. She'll be hacking up blood and still be saving people.

The team got really attached to her, even Hulk. She made all of them smile and one time made everyone eat shawarma. Cap still doesn't want to know what was in that thing.

Everything was just going downhill for the team. Nobody really talked anymore unless she made them.

That is, until Thor came back from Asgard. Then everything changed.

…

**A/N: DUH DUH DUUUUUH. Well, that was fun. Yay. I so mean. ;)**

**Francis is actually Clint's middle name.**

**I don't own Avengers: EMH.**


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes

She'd never been healthy. She's never _be_ healthy. That didn't mean she didn't help the people around her.

...

Georgie was practically comatose by the time Thor made it back to Earth. He found the team's spirit down and did not understand what had befallen his team.

He eventually went to Tony as he could not figure it out.

"Friend Tony, what has happened?"

Tony looked up at him. "Something came up while you were gone, big guy. A girl from Hawkeye's past showed up and is on the verge of dying."

"If she has had this much impact on the team in the time I have been gone, I wish to meet her."

"Uh, okay. I have to warn you now that Clint doesn't leave her side anymore and you may have to wait awhile to speak with her. She doesn't wake much."

"Lead the way, Friend Stark."

…

They walked in on Clint sleeping with his head on the bed and her slightly awake.

"Hey, Tony." She croaked softly. "Who's this?"

"Georgie, this is Thor."

"I've heard stories about you." She smiled up at him. "Good to meet you before I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Thor asked confused. But she didn't answer. She was already asleep again.

"Thor, we all know she won't survive."

"Of course she will!" He boomed, insulted upon Georgie's behalf. "That is only a warrior's sleep. It will not kill her."

Clint woke up. "Won't kill her! Just look at what it's already done! She can hardly breathe on her own."

"Because you are delaying the sleep!"

"Thor, are you telling us to turn off the machines?" Tony interrupted. "That will kill her more surely than anything else!"

As the two of them bickered in the background, Clint got distracted by a soft touch to his hand. He knelt down beside her, and asked, "Does he speak the truth?"

He only got a small smile and a nod before she fell asleep again.

He interrupted the quibbling. "Tony, she says to listen to him."

Tony whipped around and opened his mouth to retort but stopped at his friend's slumped posture.

"JARVIS call the rest of the team down."

"Right away, Sir." Even JARVIS sounded down. Thor hung his head.

…

Everyone waited with baited breath as they stood around Georgie's bed, waiting for her to die. They all knew it was inevitable, no matter what Thor said.

Then it happened, Guinevere to not draw in breath again. Surrounded by her friends and her brother, she ended this phase of her life. The team walked out of the room to mourn, leaving Clint to say goodbye.

"Gwen, I'm sorry. I failed. I'm glad I got to see you again. I missed you, kid."

As he finished, a bright light filled the room and her body vanished, straight from Clint's grasp.

He walked away and joined the team.

"Her body is gone guys."

They all looked to Thor, who seemed relieved. "She has been taken to her destiny. We can only hope she will soon return to us, Friends."

Cap looked up at the god. "Her?"

"Her."

Clint walks up. "Is there hope?"

"Always, my friend."

…

**A/N: Well, that was depressing. The funny thing, I'm listening to the Avengers soundtrack right now and as i was writing the depressing bit, the song, "They Called It" started playing. Freakin' weird.**

**Only one chapter to go guys!**

**I do not own Avengers: EMH.**


	5. Epilouge

Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes

She'd never been healthy. She's never _be_ healthy. That didn't mean she didn't help the people around her.

…

The team mourned for months. They still went out and fought the badies, but at home their spirits were down. They won't admit it to outsiders but, it took a few hits to get back in the groove of not having Georgie there to watch their backs.

They were fighting when they saw her again.

…

A code blue came in while half of the Avengers were gone. Cap, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man and Vision were the only ones headed out to meet the threat. Everyone else was too far away to make the call.

…

In the midst of the fighting, a portal opened above New York and headed to the battle ground. Cloaked from all those who reside below, a giant bird flew to the battlegrounds.

...

The team that was available was getting overrun by the sheer number of Hydra agents when the enemies' ships suddenly exploded. The enemy agents ran. As they left the Avengers in the dust, they detonated bombs left in a building behind the heroes.

The team hit the deck.

When they looked up after no debris hit them, they found themselves surrounded by a familiar force field.

Hawkeye looked around in disbelief. "Guinevere!"

The protective shield fell, and a bird screeched in the sky.

The team looked for the bird and upon spotting it, they fell into defensive positions as it flew in to land near them.

In a flash similar to the one that keeps Hawkeye up at night, the bird vanished.

In it's place was a smiling girl. The one that left them by uncontrollable circumstances.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome, guys."

"Georgie!" Was the collective cry.

Those present, excepting Vision, ran up and hugged her.

After a few minutes of tears and hugs, Iron Man stepped back to get his head on straight. The Vision spoke to him. "Iron Man, who is she?"

"An old friend we lost. We couldn't do anything for her and she became our everything."

"That makes little sense, Iron Man."

"Ah, well. Ask JARVIS." He turned back to the others. "So, where've you been, Georgie?"

She looked at him over Hawkeye's shoulder, who was refusing to let go of her. "Clint," she poked him, "Little air please?"

He stepped back, a blush rising on his face.

"Well," she sat on some convenient debris. "I died. The death goddess, Hela gave me another chance to help people. She saw the work I had done while dying and decided to keep me in her employ. I am here on her behalf and assigned to keep you guys out of trouble for the time being."

The team stared at her until the Hulk picked her up and gently gave her a hug.

"No scaring Hulk again."

She smiled at him and hugged back. "I promise, big guy."

…

Later, Fury stopped by the mansion and found all the Avengers together, watching a movie.

Tony looked up at him, "You need our help again?"

"Not really. I'm here to talk to her." He nodded at Georgie.

"Me? What do you want with me?"

"May we speak out in the hall?" Hawkeye gave him a look.

"No funny business."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Please, Francis. I know how to protect myself." He grunted and turned back to the T.V.

She got up and followed the commander of SHIELD into the hallway.

"What do you need, Fury? I've gotten a lot of warnings about you."

He chuckled. "Not much. Just here to ask if I could offer you a position."

She looked him up and down. "Don't want one, I'm happy here."

He nodded. "I thought so. Just one more thing, here." He handed her a manila envelope.

She looked at it. "What's this-" He was gone. She walked slowly back into the living room and sat down.

"What's that?" Tony couldn't resist sticking his nose into things.

"Dunno." She opened it and read the contents. She squealed and flung her arms around Clint. "They registered me as a U.S. citizen and I'm now officially your little sister!"

"Wow." That's all that Clint could say before hugging her just as tightly back. The team smiled at them.

Cap spoke to the happy siblings, "Welcome to the family, Guinevere."

…

**A/N: And that's that. I didn't leave you hanging for too long, huh. Review or PM me if you wish to see Georgie again later and give your ideas! I wish to have knowledge!**

**Feedback is rice krispie treats for the soul. Thanks!**

**I own nothing!**


End file.
